Media sharing services have become prolific on the internet as connection speeds have increased giving consumers the ability to upload, for example, their own personal videos. Most media sharing services act strictly as an intermediary, for example, they give the user a forum to display the user's version of a video. The media sharing service can then host the user uploaded media allowing other users on the internet the ability to view the uploaded media. Media sharing services are also capable of streaming media from a live event. For example, a media sharing service could host a live sporting event capable of being displayed to users of the media sharing service.
Media sharing services often receive live video streams over networks via protocols that are subject to stream corruption or stream error. The stream corruption or stream error may cause visible artifacts during playback. Even worse, the stream corruption or stream error, in some circumstances, may even cause subsequent decoder systems to crash.